expansefandomcom-20200223-history
Leviathan Wakes (episode)
|next =S2 |season = 1 |number = 10 }} Leviathan Wakes is the tenth episode of the first season of The Expanse. It premiered on February 2, 2016 on Syfy as part two of the show's two-hour season finale. Synopsis , and his crew fight their way to the Rocinante to escape Eros. On Earth, fears for the stability of Earth’s government and her family’s safety. Recap Back at the U.N. building, Admiral tells that is lying, though she demands a full investigation into the fusion drives described in Franklin's data. interrupts them, claiming that the stealth ships were indeed built at the Bush Naval Yards … but for private contractors, not the United Nations. Not only that, all the ships eventually made their way to Tycho Station over the past few years. What private contractors, exactly? Chrisjen has an idea when Errinwright re-introduces her to his security advisor: . That night, Chrisjen tells her husband, Arjun, that he needs to go to Luna for a while, as it's not going to be safe for him on Earth much longer. It won't be for Chrisjen, either, as she suspects that Errinwright had Franklin killed BECAUSE Franklin figured out that said fusion drives were built on Earth BY Earth. She thinks her boss, Errinwright, is somehow connected to all the incidents that nearly pushed Earth/Mars/Belt to war (which we know was the setting up the Canterbury to be destroyed, and framing Mars). She begins to reevaluate her position in this increasingly dangerous situation. Meanwhile, back at Eros Station, has caught up with , and and taken them to the mech shafts, which Naomi says the OPA uses as smuggling routes to get to and from the docks (hmm!). After a series of frustrating dead ends, they eventually find the service ladder that takes them to the Rocinante. Sematimba wants to take off immediately, but Naomi refuses, saying she promised Holden three hours. Sematimba pulls a gun on her, but Amos shoots him in the back. "You say we wait, so we wait, boss," says Amos to a shocked Naomi. As for and , they med themselves up to buy some time. Holden estimates they have a couple of hours before they start to melt from the inside out, so they've got to get to the Rocinante and its advanced medical facility before then. When a group of CPM thugs show up, Miller and Holden hide out in a video arcade and watch them set up a bunch of monitors, cameras and transmitters. What's going on? After the CPM squad moves on, Miller and Holden see that the transit pods are back online. As they try to board one, they discover even more Eros citizens infected with the protomolecule. "They're spreading it deliberately, the whole goddamn station," growls Miller, realizing that 100,000 people dying from a bioweapon -- or whatever it is -- is a good way to start a war between Mars, Earth and the Belt. Holden comes across Kenzo, whose wily ways have kept him alive through all this chaos. Kenzo tries to convince Holden to take him with him, but Holden's still sore about the treachery that almost got them killed in the lobby of the Blue Falcon — he sends Kenzo running as he empties his weapon in his direction, much to Miller's admiration and amusement. Miller and Holden find an elevator that leads to the docks, though they have to go through a CPM squad to get to it. Donning the gear of two goons that Miller gunned down, they appeal to a group of CPM thugs that are being denied exodus from the station by men … one of which happens to be Filat Kothari, the guy who harpooned Miller's partner, , to a wall back on Ceres. Miller's rabble rousing works and there's soon a full-on riot, during which Miller and Holden make it to the elevator … and Miller shoots Kothari in the head. Miller and Holden make it to the Rocinante, where Miller is disturbed to see the body of his gunned-down friend, Sematimba. As Amos and Naomi administer treatment for their radiation poisoning, Alex detaches the gas hauler facade of the Rocinante, effectively rendering the clamps useless and allowing the ship to leave Eros Station … in hot pursuit of Dresden's craft. The season ends with Kenzo wandering the rampaged streets of Eros, eventually coming across a space utterly transformed by the protomolecule. He stares in awe at the fantastical growth of fractals and nautilus spirals, thrumming with organic life. Kenzo is stalked by the protomolecule taking on a human shape before he's sucked into the ever-growing vortex … What is this thing … and, more importantly, what is it becoming? Cast Main *Thomas Jane as *Steven Strait as *Cas Anvar as *Dominique Tipper as *Wes Chatham as *Florence Faivre as *Shohreh Aghdashloo as *Shawn Doyle as *Paulo Costanzo as (credit only) Guest Starring *Chad L. Coleman as (credit only) *Elias Toufexis as *François Chau as *Philip Akin as Craig *Brian George as Arjun Rao *Kevin Hanchard as Media Images Videos File:THE_EXPANSE_Inside_The_Expanse_Episode_9_Syfy Inside_The_Expanse_-_Episodes_9_&_10_THE_ZONE_SKY_TV Notes *The episode title was revealed on the show's IMDB page in November or December 2014. *The title comes from the name of the first book, Leviathan Wakes. References External links * Season 1 Episode 9/10 - Critical Mass/Leviathan Wakes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1